Expectations
by wigglesfunk
Summary: Lionel stoops to a new low in order to get to Martha.


**This is set in the season 4 premiere. Not exactly a Mionel fic, but it has the two of them…together…talking. What more can we ask for? Oh and I have no idea how the judicial system works, so I just made up some excuse as to why Lionel's not in jail. It's fanfiction right?**

* * *

Martha sat looking down at her husband lying on the hospital bed. It had been two weeks and the doctors were telling her that he was brain dead. The shock had sent her into denial but she was eventually forced to accept the truth. But she would never give up on him, no matter what; even if she had to sell everything she owned, or even go to her father for help. She would do anything to keep him alive.

There was a knock on the door. Thinking it was the nurse back with more bad news Martha took a deep breath. She turned to face the door and was shocked when she saw it was Lionel Luthor. He was supposed to be in jail, not in the doorway of Smallville Medical Center with a bouquet of flowers clutched in his hands.

"Lionel." She breathed.

"Martha." He nodded and took a step into the room. Her acknowledgement led him to believe that she had granted him entrance.

"Wh-How…Why are you here?" Martha managed to get out. She was completely thrown by his sudden appearance. Yeah she may have worked for him briefly two years ago but that didn't warrant a personal visit. He was Lionel Luthor; CEO and billionaire extraordinaire. And yes, she had suspected that he had been attracted to her, but she had assumed he seduced all of the women who worked for him.

"I'm here to offer my condolences and any support I can." He answered smoothly. He knew that she was too polite to ask what he was doing out of jail so he decided to offer an explanation. "I was let out on bail for good behavior. I heard of Jonathon's condition and wanted to come offer my sincerest…"

Martha zoned him out then. She was in no mood for Lionel's made up excuses. He never did anything that didn't benefit himself.

"…and so I brought these in hopes that they might raise your spirits."

Martha came back to the present in time to nod politely. Lionel held up his expensive looking flowers as if asking approval and at her nod he set them on the nearest table.

"Thank you." Martha said. Her tone suggested that it was time for him to leave, but Lionel smoothly ignored it and took the empty seat to her left. His presence itself was suffocating but Martha had become used to it when she had worked so closely with him.

"How is he doing?" he asked quietly, watching her face closely. It was a little too closely for Martha's comfort but she managed to remain calm.

"Not so good."

"That's too bad." The insincerity in his voice rang out loud and clear. "Men like Jonathon are rare."

"Men like Jonathon?" Martha asked. Her nerves were seriously tested by now and Lionel was one more insensitive comment away from her slapping him.

"Good, hard working decent men." Lionel explained and swallowed nervously. He could tell that she was wearing thin on patience and almost gave up on his plan. She visibly relaxed and he caught a ghost of a smile on her lips. He watched as she licked them and felt an overwhelming urge to lean in and kiss her.

Martha felt him move closer and she looked at him quizzically. Deciding to break the tension she stood up and walked a few steps away.

"Well, you know what they say; only the good die young." She looked down at Jonathon and suddenly felt like she couldn't take it anymore. Tears burned her eyes as she silently pulled herself together. Breaking down in front of Lionel would be embarrassing and she refused to do it.

Lionel draped his arm around her shoulder and she jumped slightly. She hadn't even noticed he had gotten up and was standing behind her.

"Martha I can't help but wonder if this is what's best for you." Lionel said in a soft voice meant to reassure her. Instead she stiffened, hoping to God that her instinct was wrong about what he was insinuating. "You're too young to waste your life sitting beside a hospital bed. Jonathon's brain dead and there's no chance of recovery."

She very deliberately grabbed his hand and lifted it off her shoulders. Turning to face him her eyes were lit up in anger.

"First of all there may not be a chance, but there is hope and I will never run out of that." She started in a deadly calm voice as she unknowingly advanced on Lionel, making him back up in the face of her wrath. "Secondly I won't be 'wasting' my life sitting beside the man that I love." By now the fire in her eyes had reached her tone of voice and she was jabbing her finger into the air in front of Lionel.

"And last of all, how the hell do you know he's brain dead? I didn't tell you." She had effectively backed him into the corner. If anyone had chanced upon this scene they would have laughed at how ridiculous it looked that a small red headed woman could have backed Lionel Luthor into a corner.

However, Lionel wasn't laughing. He had expected to see a grieving Martha ready to accept the shoulder he was offering. He was surprised to find her so strong and sure in her convictions. That made him want her even more.

"It's not important how I know." Lionel responded vaguely.

Martha wasn't satisfied.

"I don't care if it's important to you, it's important to me." She watched him closely. "You paid the doctors didn't you?"

"Of course not."

Martha shook her head in disbelief. "You actually believe that I'll fall for that?"

"Martha, listen to me. I'm only here to offer my support-"

"And to advise me to pull the plug on my husband." Martha interrupted.

He had the audacity to look affronted. But Martha held up her hand to stop him from saying whatever lie he would speak next. She turned from him and presented her back to him while she collected herself. Lionel saw her shoulders soften and there was seemed to be a change in her attitude.

"Do you think that once Jonathon's out of the picture we can finally be together?" She said softly without turning to face him.

Lionel's heart skipped a beat, hardly believing that she had actually said it out loud. He didn't answer, afraid to even breath too loudly in case this was a dream. She slowly turned to face him with a seductive look. Walking slowly toward him with a come-hither look, Martha made Lionel's heart beat faster and his hands were starting to shake slightly. Her hands reached around his neck and her fingers laced together, bringing her face within inches of his own. He became acutely aware of how tight his pants were becoming.

"Well? That is what you want right?" She stated in a husky voice.

Lionel's voice didn't seem to work for a moment. "Martha, I don't know what to say."

"I do. Say that you love me and want to save me from this dismal life I've been leading."

His nod was almost imperceptible. This was a side of Martha that he hadn't known even existed. He felt thrilled and very vulnerable as he waited for what she might say next.

She didn't say anything. Slowly she removed her hands and stood biting her lip seductively.

"Now or later?" She asked mysteriously. At his confused look she went on. "I could just pull the plug and we could be on our way to your place in a matter of minutes."

Lionel couldn't hide his surprise. "Whatever you want." How was he so suddenly reduced to a blundering idiot?

Martha nodded, but instead of walking over to Jonathon's bed like he had expected her to, she stood in front of him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I can't believe you." Without warning her face became stone and her eyes were filled with loathing. "You actually thought I would leave Jonathon for you?"

The breath was knocked out of Lionel as he looked down at this woman who had so captivated him just moments before.

"Don't give me that look. Don't expect to play with fire and not get burned. I can play with the best of them Lionel."

She turned on her heel, effectively dismissing him. Lionel stood there for a little bit, torn between running with his tail between his legs or standing his ground. What he really wanted was to take her in his arms and give her the most passionate kiss she had ever had. His respect and admiration for her rose to new heights as he realized just how complicated this seemingly simple woman was. And how decidedly sexy she could be.

In the end he decided to leave before things got really messy. Just as he was walking out of the room Martha called his name.

"Don't forget these." She handed his flowers back to him. "You may be able to bribe your way into other women's pants, but not mine."

"Martha please believe me when I say that you mean more to me than that." Lionel defended truthfully.

She didn't answer only raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"I'd appreciate if you would keep these, they were only meant as a gift."

"And I would appreciate it if you would stay out of my life." Martha returned softly. Already the guilt of what she had just done was setting in and she didn't want it to show in front of Lionel. The key to handling him was to show no weaknesses and she was sure that guilt was on the top of the list.

He extended the flowers toward her. "I understand."

She took them back and their fingers touched briefly. There was no denying the electricity that passed between them and that was what scared Martha.

* * *

**So that's it. My little twisted story of how low Lionel would go to get Martha! **


End file.
